Peligro
by RX Uchiha
Summary: Ni siquiera pueden considerarse amigos, cuando están rodeados de gente esquivan miradas. Pero a solas son mucho más que amantes a pesar de que cada uno tenga una vida por separado.


**Realmente espero que disfruten la lectura.**

.

* * *

Sakura trae más cervezas del refrigerador- La nombrada rodó los ojos

-Creo que ya estás suficientemente ebria Ino cerda- Ino soltó un resoplido y agitando las manos le indicó que hiciera lo que le pedía

Sonriendo se levantó de su asiento y giró la vista lentamente hasta topar sus ojos verdes con unos negros como la noche. Cruzaron miradas apenas un par de segundos y en seguida el muchacho se levantó calmadamente de su silla

-Sasuke, no me digas que ya te vas imbécil, son apenas las 11- Naruto se levantó de golpe y le pasó un brazo por los hombros –No te dejaré irte, ni siquiera estás borracho-

-Hmp, estar ebrio es para idiotas como tú- El rubio hizo gesto de estar ofendido –Voy por algo a mi auto- sasuke quitó el brazo de su amigo de sus hombros y lo empujó de vuelta a su silla

-¡Sasuke va a traer más vino!- Gritó el rubio y los demás integrantes de la fiesta gritaron de alegría, él solo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco

-Hey- saludó sakura con una ligera sonrisa cuando lo vio entrar –Están demasiado ebrios allá afuera-

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo y tiró de el atrayendo a la pelirosa, ella soltó una sonrisa juguetona y le indicó que fueran al segundo piso con un movimiento de cabeza. Le tomó la mano y corrió escaleras arriba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Maldita sea, como amaba esa sonrisa.

Se encerraron en el primer cuarto que encontraron, él deslizó una mano por debajo de su blusa y después se coló por debajo de su sostén acariciando su pezón, ella soltó un gemido en su oído que provocó una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Con movimientos torpes sakura se deshizo de su blusa y después comenzó a despojarlo de la suya acariciando su abdomen e infiltrando una mano en su pantalón. Sasuke comenzó a devorar su cuello con besos apasionados hasta llegar a su pecho, se deshizo ágilmente de su sostén y succionó su pezón izquierdo provocando que ella contrajera su cuerpo hacia atrás. La tomó de los muslos y la acorraló contra la pared.

-Sasuke-kun- gimió ella, el nombrado le dedicó una mirada antes de proceder a embestirla -¡ah!...- sakura se cubrió la boca torpemente, si alguien subía se meterían en problemas pero a sasuke le importaba un carajo, descubrió sus labios y la incitó a gemir acariciando sus senos y jugueteando con su oreja. Quería volverla loca, necesitaba sentir que su cuerpo era de su propiedad y que aquellos gemidos no los soltaba en los oídos de otro hombre –S-sasuke-kun, te amo- susurró en sus labios antes de besarlo y sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

.

.

-Aquí Ino- Sakura puso un bote de cerveza helado en la mejilla de la rubia

-Tardaste mucho frente de marquesina ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- la rubia tomó el bote y lo destapó ágilmente

-Nada realmente- la pelirosa arregló su cabello y se tumbó en su asiento. Poco después sasuke cruzó la puerta con una botella en la mano, naruto corrió a su encuentro, al de la esperada botella de vino claro, y comenzó al alborotar a la gente

Se permitió seguir mirándolo unos segundos más hasta que él topó sus orbes negros con los suyos y le dedicó una sonrisa casi invisible. Solo eso le bastaba para poder seguir adelante con su día a día esperando su siguiente encuentro.

* * *

 ***Un año antes***

Sakura Hruno, 24 años, actualmente a punto de terminar sus estudios y convertirse en doctora. Naturalmente la facultad la mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, no recordaba la última vez que se había tomado una cerveza o había pasado más de 1 hora holgazaneado.

-Sakura, querida te vez fatal- Ino le puso una mano en el hombro como dándole sus condolencias

-Cállate cerda, tú te vez como si no hubieras estudiado para el examen de cardiología- Ino alzó los hombros –Seguro repruebas- soltó sakura riéndose

-No reprobaré Frente, ese profesor no reprueba a las chicas lindas- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

-Que asco cerda- la rubia soltó una carcajada

-Venga sakura, hace mucho que no veo que te diviertas- sakura soltó un suspiro –Este sábado haré una fiesta en mi casa, tienes que ir saku no dejes que la carrera te consuma- Ino le dio con el codo en el abdomen –No seas una nerd aburrida, ven a emborracharte y quien sabe, quizá encuentres a un chico que te pervierta-

Sakura soltó una sonrisa –Está bien, te veo el sábado cerda- Realmente necesitaba un respiro. No, necesitaba a un chico que la pervirtiera. O ambos.

Ino era conocida en la facultad por sus fiestas legendarias así que sería una buena oportunidad para socializar más y quizá conocer a un chico lindo que congeniara con ella, quizá un estudiante que quisiera una relación seria o al menos uno que la apoyara en conseguir sus metas. En aquel momento de su vida no se sentía capaz de tener tantas exigencias para una relación ya que tenía la mala suerte de toparse siempre con chicos raros.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar la última relación que tuvo. Definitivamente necesitaba ir a la fiesta de ino y emborracharse un buen rato.

Soltó un último suspiro frente a la puerta de Ino preguntándose si realmente era una buena idea. Se convenció rápidamente de que si lo era y tocó el timbre. Adentro se escuchaba muy ruidoso sin contar la música que parecía ambientar cada parte de la casa. La anfitriona abrió la puerta y extendió un vaso con un líquido entre rojo y naranja hacia ella

-Que bueno que viniste frente- Insistió con el vaso hasta que la pelirosa lo tomó –Pasa, siéntate en- El sillón estaba lleno de parejas besándose intensamente –No te sientes por ahí sin no tienes con quien besuquearte frente- sakura sonrió y golpeó el hombro de su amiga –Pasa, busca a tu príncipe, o princesa- Su ebriedad le hizo dudar seriamente un segundo y sakura solo alzó una ceja rosada –Busca a alguien que saque tu cabeza rosa de los libros frente de marquesina-

Sin más su amiga se alejó entre la gente y la dejó sola con un líquido desconocido en las manos. Le dio un trago y su garganta lo lamentó, le ardió hasta el alma pero se animó a ser fuerte.

-Sakura-chan- la nombrada se giró topándose con unos ojos grisáceos

-¡Hinata! Cuanto tiempo- ambas chicas se abrazaron -¿Qué haces en una fiesta de Ino?-

-Puedo preguntar lo mismo- la pelirosa sonrió nerviosa –Yo vine acompañando a mi novio, pero lo perdí de vista- se lamentó la pelinegra

-Naturo es tan mal novio- musitó sakura –Te acompaño a buscarlo- Hinata asintió sonriendo

Había mucha gente, tantos chicos y chicas bailando en cualquier parte de la gran casa de la rubia, le parecía sorprendente que Ino organizara aquellas fiestas tan repletas de gente. Claro, vivía sola en la casa de sus padres ya que ambos estaban trabajando en el extranjero y obviamente siempre le pedía a ella que le ayudara a limpiar después de la fiesta pero aún no se explicaba cómo podía ser tan popular. Aunque pensándolo bien Ino era muy bonita y tenía una personalidad divertida.

-Por ahí Sakura-chan- Hinata señaló a un rubio que estaba participando en un concurso de bebida junto a otros tres chicos. Había una bola de gente a su alrededor animándolos a beber rápidamente. Naruto terminó la jarra que tenía en las manos y alzó una mano al aire en señal de victoria –Ese es mi novio- dijo hinata felicitando al rubio al llegar a su lado

-¿Lo viste hinata-chan? Tu novio es un ganador- Sakura bufó a su lado – ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces en una fiesta de Ino?- Inquirió el rubio

-Por fin decidí salir de la biblioteca- admitió la pelirosa burlándose de sí misma

-Hinata, vamos a nadar- La pelinegra negó con la cabeza –Anda hinataaa- Lloriqueó el rubio e insistió cariñosamente hasta que la pelinegra cedió

-¿Vienes a la piscina sakura-chan?-

-No hinata, adelántense ustedes- dijo tratando de ocultar el hecho de que le daba un poco de miedo quedarse sola nuevamente. El rubio arrastró a la pelinegra hasta la enorme piscina que estaba en el patio y se arrojó al interior llevado consigo a su novia

Se le escapó una sonrisa, la relación de esos dos seguro era entretenida. Bien, quizá solo debía beber más y después aventarse a la piscina. Cuando se dio media vuelta su brazo chocó contra el brazo de alguien más y el líquido rojizo empapó gran parte de su camisa de botones blanca favorita

-Maldición- Masculló por lo bajo y alzó la vista buscando el rostro de la persona a su lado. Se topó con el chico más guapo que había visto, con los ojos oscuros como el cielo en ese momento y la piel nívea. Bajó sus orbes negros hasta su blusa empapada y soltó un extraño monosílabo lo que la llevó a darse cuenta de que su sostén se podía ver perfectamente por lo mojado de su blusa. Se llevó las manos a cada uno de sus senos cubriéndolos de aquellos ojos que parecían penetrar todo su ser y el muchacho bufó

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- soltó seriamente

Sakura se enfureció –Si esa es tu forma de disculparte entonces apesta- lo retó con sus ojos verdes y el muchacho soltó una sonrisa ladina

-Quizá la próxima vez podrías usar ropa interior más linda-

Sakura tomó el vaso de alguien que pasaba por ahí y se lo arrojó en la cara al muchacho –Estamos a mano- con una sonrisa burlona se dio media vuelta y sonrió victoriosa hasta que sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso -¡Espera!- fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de que el muchacho la cargara en sus brazos y la arrojara sin cuidado alguno a la piscina. Salió en busca de oxígeno rápidamente y contempló la sonrisa ladina en el rostro del pelinegro al pie de la piscina, movida por la adrenalina lo tomó fuertemente de la pierna y lo hizo caer al agua, no pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando lo vio salir flotando a unos metros de ella, pero su sonrisa burlona se borró cuando el muchacho echó los mechones negros en su rostro hacia atrás ¿Por qué diablos tenía que verse tan sexy?

Se acercó a ella y sin vacilar le besó los labios bruscamente. Igual de busco el beso se intensificó hasta que el muchacho introdujo su lengua explorando la boca de la pelirosa. Sakura comenzó a sentir la falta de oxígeno y golpeó ligeramente el pecho del muchacho quien no la soltó hasta que el mismo se sintió satisfecho con el beso. Sakura recobró el aire que necesitaba y salió rápidamente del agua, sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo y no sabía que rayos acababa de pasar en la piscina.


End file.
